Rose
by themanemmaloves
Summary: Captain Swan future AU one-shot. The Jones family having a dinner. I do not own any characters except for Rose.


Rose

The sound of whisking could be heard from a block away and that meant only one thing – Killian Jones is cooking again. Last time it ended with a mildly on fire chicken and overcooked rice, but Killian was more then proud he made his Swan lunch.

Now, he was holding the whisk with his hand and had his arm wrapped around his daughter's legs. She was standing on the desk right next to the bowl and Killian didn't bother to try and get her down, when Rose wanted something Killian was not the one to stop her.

Her blonde, short curls were brushing her shoulders every time he'd look at her. His arm was wrapped protectivly over her small and thin legs while her arm rested on her father's shoulder.

„Dad, is mom gonna like this?"

„I sure hope so, love. Do you want to get down?"

„No!"

Killian sighed and just pulled his little princess closer, kissed her cheek and then continued cooking.

He still perfectly remembers the way he and Emma held hands when they listened to Rose's heartbeats for the first time. One beat after the other beated slowly and peacefully, and it was the best sound they ever heard.

Now, Rose wasn't a baby anymore, but she was forever going to be _their _little baby. Both Killian and Emma fell asleep multiple times with Rose next to them and it's stil the greatest feeling in the world... Watching her grow up every day, changing interests, changing opinions... Deciding whether she wanted to wear her Hello Kitty tights or her tights with anchor's on them... It was what they lived for.

After they finished making dinner, and surprisingly didn't burn anything, Killian and Rose set up the table in the kitchen and invited Henry over. Once he showed up at the door, Rose ran to him as fast as she could and leaped into his arms.

„I missed you!"

And she held him as close as she could. Killian just smiled at them, seeing how close they are and how much they love each other. Henry is already 19 and Rose is 4, and Killian is certain Henry would do anything to protect his sister. And she is crazy about him too.

„I missed you too, sis. What have you two been doing?"

„Cooking dinner for your mom. When is she coming?"

„She said she has some paper's to drop off at the Sherrif's Station and that she'll be here soon. I like what you did with the table. Are those pancakes? With chocolate?!"

„Yeah, I rememberred how much you loved them when you were younger and I just had to make them for you. The heart shaped cookies were your sister's idea. We made them specially for you."

„You guys are awesome!"

Not long after Henry kissed Rose' forehead, the door opened and Emma came in.

„Mommy!"

Rose ran to Emma and wrapped her arms around her legs.

„Look what we did!"

Emma was already amazed with how beautiful the house smelled and how beautiful the table was set, but when she saw Killian, Henry and Rose welcoming her home like this with the biggest smiles on their faces – she was convinced she was the luckiest woman on Earth.

She picked up Rose and came to the table, kissing Henry's cheek and then Killian. After that, she sat between Henry and Killian and sat Rose into her lap, as the little girl started playing with her mom's hair.

'It's the same as mine' is what she always said.

„What's all this?!"

Emma's eyes were glowing and her smile was truly the most gorgeous thing in the world. She would never had the hope, not for even a second, that this moment to happen. But here she was, her hand brushing her husband's arm, her son sitting across the table from her and her daughter in her lap, wrapped safely in her arms. Emma Swan was happy.

Killian raised his glass of wine and Emma did the same with her's.

„Well, Henry and Rose wanted to spend more time with their mom and to surprise her with a nice, queit dinner and I just wanted to see my wife smile like this after a tiringday."

Emma leaned in and kissed Killian as Rose silently hissed and everyone at the table laughed.

After dinner, they all moved to the living room. Emma sat next to Killian with his arm wrapped around her as her head rested on his shoulder, and Henry had Rose sitting in his lap reading his story book.

„So, Henry how is college going?"

„It's going great, professor said he wants me to do extra classes this year and that he might publish my book."

Emma's eyes widened and she couldn't be more happy about her boy living his dream. All Henry talked about was wanting to go to college and become a better writer – and here he is now, doing just that.

„That is amazing, kid. And what about Gaby? You guys seem to be serious."

Emma tried hard not to laugh. But both her and Killian loved teasing Henry about his girlfriend. When they were going on their first date Killian gave him one hour talk of what he should and shouldn't do and Emma took at least 15 pictures of them that night. Henry didn't speak to them for two whole days.

„We're doing great, mom. She told me to say hi to both of you and that she misses you guys a lot."

„We miss her a lot, say hi from us too."

„I will."

„When are you coming home? Like _home _home, not for two or three hours and then leave again. I really miss you, Henry."

„I miss you too mom, but I'm OK. I got a job in a coffee shop and college is amazing. But I do promise I'll spend these upcoming vacations with you guys back here, OK? We can go on that boat trip we wanted to for such a long time..."

Emma sighed but smiled:

„Sounds great, kid."

After a few hours of laughing and having fun, Henry realized it was late.

„Well, I hate to ruin the fun but I need to go back now."

„Noooo!"

Rose whined and refused to unlock her arms from her brother's neck.

„Rose... What did we say? Big bro needs to study so he can come back sooner to you."

„But I don't want you to leave anymore!"

„I don't want to leave either, but I have to. OK listen..."

Henry bent down on his knee and Rose let go of him.

„Next time I come, you and me are going to go to the park and then visit Ruby, OK?"

Pouting her lips and making a sad face, Rose nodded and then hugged Henry again.

„OK. I love you."

„I love you too."

Henry kissed her cheek and then got up. He hugged Emma and then he hugged Killian.

„I'll see you guys, soon. Bye."

„Bye."

„Rose, darling are you OK?"

She tilted her head and smiled at them, nodding and then she sat between them on the couch. Rose being Rose, she immideatly started talking about her day in kindergarden. Killian and Emma could listen to her babble for hours.

„Mommy, daddy, yesterday in kindergarden, we had to talk about ourselves."

„Really? What did you say?"

„I said my name is Rose Jones. My dad was a pirate and now, he still loves taking me and mom sailing. Ohhh, and that I have..."

She started counting her fingers as Emma's face softened the way it never softed before. Her daughter was happy and Once Rose counted 4 she raised her hand and said:

„...This many years."

She had her dad's grin. Her smile seemed so strong that she could bright up an entire galaxy.

Emma grabbed Rose and tackeld her into her lap, then started tickling her as Killian watched. He didn't know what to do but smile. His blonde princesses giggling right next to him as he laughed with them was the brightest and warmest feeling he's felt in his entire life.

Later once they _finally _put Rose to bed, Emma and Killian were cuddled up alone in their room.

„Sweetheart, are you OK?"

„I am, why?"

Killian was always so amazing and gentle to her. He always knew when she was sad, when she was happy, when she was scared or confused and he was always there for her.

„You seem a bit worried. Is it about Henry?

He felt Emma nod as her head fell on his chest.

„Emma, the lad will accomplish whatever the bloody hell he wants. He always does and always will. Got that from his mom."

He could feel her laugh queitly into him as her warm breath sent chills through his body. He loved nothing more then wrapping his right leg around her left leg as she would rest her head on his chest and listened to the beats of his heart.

„I know."

His favourite moments were laying into bed to the sound of her giggles at a stupid joke he made, and then waking up to the breathtaking smell of her hair who usually ends up all over his face.

„Killian?"

„What is it?"

„The pancakes were great."

Killian shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrow, saying:

„I know..."

Emma laughed again and then pulled even closer to him.

„I love you."

The words felt like they lingered in his ears. Because even though she said them millions of times, each time it made his heart race faster. He loved her with all his being and knowing she did the same with him, brought him indescribable joy.

„I love you too."


End file.
